


Angel of Death

by pastistoday



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied Romance, M/M, Masochism, Percy and Nico knew each other as kids before Nico became a killer, Sadism, Some Sex, The Ghost King, angel of death - Freeform, mentions of abuse, mentions of multiple relationships, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Join me in my kingdom.” The voice is lower, huskier but there is the same gentle accent that Percy knew so well. He glanced down and he sees that the blade pressed against his throat is pitch black too.</p>
<p>“I already have Neeks.” Percy says leaning his head back a little to expose his throat to the blade in a sign of trust. “Just tell me what you need.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy crossed the broad lit street, slipping down another lightless alley. He did this on a regular basis when he couldn’t sleep, the city showed it’s true colours at night. Monsters were what they were, and regular humans were running and hiding or safe in their homes. Percy did his best to walk like he belonged there, it cut back on the confrontations he had. He had long since mastered the look of ‘no matter how bad you are, I’m worse.”

As it always did on this walk, his mind wandered back to other night time walks. Specifically ones from when he was a kid, when his mother was working late, his step dad had had too many beers and home was no longer safe. At that point it had been easier to just leave and go for a walk, making sure to get back just a few minutes before his mother so she wouldn’t worry. Gabe was too drunk to remember to tell her and besides nothing ever happened on those walks, until as usual one night it did.

He had been cornered by a gang of teenagers, still young enough to think that beating up a kid would prove that they were tough. Percy had run at first but they had quickly cornered him against a wall, all he could think of to do was cower and hope for the best. He doubted the best is what he would have gotten if they hadn’t been interrupted, but they had been.

Another boy had come barreling down the alley, skidding to a halt between Percy and the older boys. He had pulled a long wicked looking black knife out of his belt and spun it like an expert.

“Come on then corpses. Let’s see you fight someone actually armed huh?” None of them had moved, a few of them had taken a step back. “Oh is that so?” the boy had growled taking a step to follow them and holding out the wickedly sharp blade. “Come on let me give you wings, we can all fly once we don’t have flesh to hold us back.” He had made Percy shiver with the wedeling, almost sweet, tone he used. Apparently it had had the same effect on the teens, because they had turned and fled.

When the boy turned to Percy, he had cowered even farther back against the wall but the boy had slipped his knife back into his belt and held his hand out to Percy.

“You’re alright now, idiot.” He had said. Percy had realized that this boy was actually younger and smaller than him. “What are you doing out here? You don’t belong in the dark.”

“I-I uhh.” Percy had stammered and the dark boy had rolled his eyes.

“Fine then, smart one, where do you live? I’ll walk you home.” He had a gentle accent Percy wasn’t familiar with but liked. Slowly he relaxed and told the other boy where he lived. “Okay then let’s get you back.” Without saying anything else he had turned and started leading the way back to the main road, walking with Percy all the way to the door of his building. When Percy had turned the boy was gone like the shadows had swallowed him.

After that Percy had spent just over a week inside at night too scared to leave. After one particularly bad night with Gabe, he knew he needed a break. Next time his mother was gone he left as well. He wandered a little while without thinking, when he came to again he was in the place he had first seen the dark boy. Percy hadn’t realized he had been thinking about the encounter until now. He stood still staring at the wall where he had been trapped blankly.

“What are you doing back here at night, smart one?” Percy started and turned, quickly seeing the dark haired boy perched awkwardly on the edge of a fire escape above him.

“I uhh I didn’t learn your name.” Percy stammered intelligently.

“Is it that important?” The dark haird boy ask lowering himself off the first story fire escape until he could drop to the ground in front of Percy.

“Yes.” Percy said firmly and then backtracked. “I mean you helped me and no one but my mom has really done that before so....” He trailed off as the dark haired boy stared at him intently, his black eyes like coal absorbing all light around him.

“Huh, I’m Nico, Nico Di Angelo.” Nico said and Percy smiled.

“I’m Percy Jackson.” Percy answered happily holding out his hand which Nico reached out and shook quickly and firmly.

“I suppose it’s nice to meet you, Jackson. Now did you want anything in particular?” Nico asked raising his eyebrows again.

“Well no, but I can’t go home right now and I just… I brought candy.” Percy said, rummaging in his bag and pulling out one of the bags of ‘free samples’ his mother brought him some times, especially when she noticed bruises on him.

“Why can’t you go home?” Nico asked staring with intrigue at the Candy.

“If you’re not busy, sit with me and I’ll tell you.” Percy said grinning happily.

“Okay.” Nico said shrugging. “Come up a little first though, people don’t tend to look up, it’s safer to be off ground at night.”

“Okay.” Percy said amiably and followed Nico up three flights of extendable steps until they could settle on the fire escape of a dark apartment with closed windows. Percy sat cross-legged and Nico dangled his legs over the side. Percy opened the bag of candy, rolled down the plastic so it could be more easily accessed and then put it half way between them.

Nico reached out to take one and Nico started telling him about Gabe. Nico was a good listener, he seemed genuinely interested too, Percy ended up telling him more than he meant to. Nico prompted him occasionally, alternatively watching the street below them, and looking at Percy. By the time Percy remembered to look at his watch he leapt to his feet startling Nico.

“Shoot my mom’s going to be home soon and I need to be there before she is.” Percy noticed that Nico was getting to his feet as well and quickly added. “You don’t have to come with me.”

“No I will. And if you need protection on the streets at night come here again okay? I don’t usually have anything better to do anyway.” Nico held out the bag of candy which was still half full to Percy who had almost forgotten about it.

“You keep it if you want.” Percy said grinning. “My mom works at a candy shop so she brings me enough.” Nico didn’t argue and again they walked back to Percy’s building in silence. Once again Nico disappeared at the door. Percy had realized at that point that that night Nico had learned almost his entire life story, but he didn’t know anything at all about Nico.

Percy had taken the next opportunity he possibly could to head back to their meet up spot. He had leaned against a wall waiting for about twenty minutes before Nico turned the corner into the alley. He seemed surprised to see Percy but he smiled anyway. This time they headed to a river with walking paths along it that had some bikers on it even at this time. It was safe enough that they sat on the bank together. This time Percy had brought a bag of nachos he had stolen from Gabe’s poker table. He almost thought of it as an offering in exchange for Nico’s time.

So I told you why I’m out here at night, why are you?” Percy asked after half an hour of aimless chatting. Nico tensed and for a moment Percy thought he had made a big mistake but then Nico relaxed and shrugged.

“No where else to be.” He said casually reaching out to take some Doritos from the bag. “I hate those damned shelters, I’d rather sleep on a rooftop somewhere or in the old subway tunnels that aren’t used anymore. But it’s safer and warmer to sleep during the day and keep moving at night.”

“Oh.” Percy said and he felt a twist of pity until he caught Nico glaring at him. Nico didn’t want his pity and Nico didn’t want his help. If Nico had anywhere else to go that was better, he would have gone there by now, so Percy swallowed down his pity and his uninformed, unwarranted opinions and instead just said. “That makes sense?” It came out like a question but the question was really just “Is this the right thing to say?’  
Nico’s gentle smile told him it and he felt a small warmth of pride grow in his chest.

“You know your mom must love you a lot.” Nico said suddenly. “Why does she let that step dad of your bully you.” Percy paused for a moment, he had thought about this a lot but it was still worth pondering.

“I don’t think she feels like she has a choice, but I don’t know why. Whatever it is she’s trying to protect me from it and that includes not telling me about it. What about your mom? Mine would never let me be on the streets if she knew.”

“My mom’s dead, died when was nine I think.” Nico said shrugging. “My sister looked after me for a while but then she died too, was killed stealing from the wrong people.”

“Stealing.” Percy asked uneasily and Nico gave him a wry smile.

“Percy how else are people with no money supposed to get anything we need?“ he asked. Percy was at a loss of how to answer. “We can get food from drives if we don’t mind being looked down on by all of the people who are better off and so self righteous about “Look at me helping these poor helpless homeless people. They’re probably just too lazy to get a job but I should descend to their level because I’m so much better then them.” Nico was scowling fiercely now and he had drawn and was now fiddling with his knife.

“Clothing is the same, but only the clothes that no one will buy, stores donate whatever they can’t sell and most of it is hideous. Stealing is the only way we knew to get anything we wanted.” Nico said and Percy nodded, it was sad but he knew it was true, maybe that’s why his mom hadn’t left Gabe yet.

“Did you steal that too?” Percy said nodding at the knife and Nico glanced down at it.

“No it was a gift from my dad, the only one he’s ever given me besides this ring.” Nico said twisting a silver skull ring Percy hadn’t noticed before. “He skipped out when me and Bianca were young. He wrote to us sometimes, sent us gifts on a couple of birthdays, but he didn’t come looking for us when mom died so I guess that’s that. My mom used to call me her Angel, that’s what my last name means, Anglo? But if you put it together with my first it means Angel of Death, who knows maybe that’s what I am.” Nico had chuckled harshly at that. Percy had felt a twist in his stomach but not of fear, but of pain and sadness for Nico.

They had sat like that a few more times and Percy had started to consider Nico his friend. He knew Nico felt the same way about him because the second to last time they had met Nico had showed him into the old tunnels under the city where Nico liked to stay during the day most. Percy had thought they were cool but he had gotten claustrophobic quickly, they had gone back up to the surface and back to the shore of the river.  
The last time they met Percy had just gotten his first paycheck from his summer job and he was excited. Most of it always went to help his mother but he had some extra to spend on whatever he wanted and he knew exactly what that was. Nico was already in their familiar alley when Percy reached him bouncing in his excitement.

“I just got my first paycheck from my summer job! Where’s the nearest fast food restaurant? I want to take us both out for burgers!” Nico had looked at Percy suspiciously at first but when he saw only excitement and no hint of charity or pity he had agreed. He lead the way to a nearby McDonalds, Percy had bought them both meals. They went to the roof of the nearest building to eat while looking at the stars from their vantage point as high above the light pollution of the city as possible.

“Have you tried to get a job?” Percy asked Nico curiously as they ate.

“Of course I have.” Nico said nodding. “But the way it’s set up, I need a birth certificate and social security number and a bunch of stuff to get a job. To get those things I need both an address and money, to get an address and money I need to get a job and I can’t get a job without the forms. It doesn’t help that my mother was never a citizen of America. She brought me and Bianca here from Italy and died before she could become a citizen. If I tried to get a job now there’s a good chance I would get deported. Unless I worked under the table, and most of those jobs are dangerous and nearly as bad as slave labor.”

“Oh.” Percy said unsure of what else to say, he had never thought of himself as lucky before but now he realized he really was. At least now he know what Nico’s accent was. “So what will you do?” He had asked tilting his head to the side curiously.

“Who knows.” Nico had said with a shrug then stared intently at the knife “Maybe I’ll be the angel they obviously meant me to be. Or the king he wanted to be.” Nico had smiled crookedly. Percy had known that the answer wasn’t meant for him, not really, so he hadn’t asked for clarification. At the time he had assumed he would have plenty of time to learn more about Nico but he hadn’t.

That night when he got back his mother was already home pacing frantically. And when she had shouted at him that she was worry he had told her to relax letting it slip that he did it all the time. That didn’t calm her down, if anything it made her more horrified. She had stopped working night shift at the candy store so she could make sure Percy stayed home. By the time he got out to go back to Nico and his meeting place Nico had stopped looking for him.

That was years and years ago, Percy was an adult now and he had dated a few girls, Rachel, Annabeth, and Reyna. He had settled on Annabeth, or at last he thought he had until something else had caught his attention. A Story in the news paper.

**Serial Killer Strikes again**

He picked up the newspaper and read the article. “Killer known for carving wings into his victims strikes again. He has been dubbed the angel of death.” Something tickled the back of Percy’s mind. _It mean Angel of death. Maybe I’ll be the angel they obviously meant me to be._ Black eyes reflected in an equally black blade.

Percy had dove into research about this new killer. The name didn’t stay The Angel of Death long. The next Body was found with a note saying

_Join me in my kingdom and you will fly._

_Signed_

_The Ghost King_

Again it triggered Percy’s memories. _We can all fly without our flesh. Be the king he wanted to be._ Percy had smiled dreamily at the newspaper in a way that had made Annabeth uncomfortable.

After that Percy had started walking at night again and Annabeth had left him. He didn’t care as he walked these familiar streets looking for a familiar face. Finally in this dark alley away from the noise and the lights of the main streets, he felt a sharp blade press against his throat. He hadn’t heard the person approach, but then again if it was who he thought it was he wouldn’t have.

“Join me in my kingdom.” The voice is lower, huskier but there is the same gentle accent that Percy knew so well. He glanced down and he sees that the blade pressed against his throat is pitch black too.

“I already have Neeks.” Percy says leaning his head back a little to expose his throat to the blade in a sign of trust. “Just tell me what you need.”

“Percy?” Nico’s voice is surprised and just a little shaky.

“It’s good to see you Nico.” Percy said a smile flickering across his lips, though the knife hadn't moved from it’s place and he hadn't turned around. “I guess you became the king he wanted to be huh?”

“Ya I did.” Nico said. Percy can hear the smile in his voice. “And the Angel they meant me to be, I help people fly.” He sounds truly happy. Percy closes his eyes contently. “Do you… Do you want to fly Percy?” Nico asks hesitantly.

“I’d rather stay with you.” Percy murmurs softly. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Nico said. Suddenly the knife isn’t at Percy’s throat anymore. Instead Nico's arms are wrapped around him tightly from behind. Percy could feel Nico’s warm breath against his soulder. “I thought I had scared you away.”

“No Nico.” Percy said in shock. “No, it was my mom who was scared, she found out I had been going at night. She stopped working night shifts so she could make sure I didn’t go out anymore. She might have let me if I had told her about you but…” Percy hesitated. “I got the impression you didn’t want anyone to know about you.”

“Thank you Percy.” Nico said and Percy squirmed in Nico’s hold to turn and face him putting his arms around Nico’s shoulders. Nico is still smaller than him, and lean and muscular as ever. Percy can feel the muscles move even underneath the thick cloth of Nico’s jacket.

“I have my own apartment now.” Percy said hesitantly and Nico looked at him questioningly. “It’s just that if you still don’t have anywhere safe to live still you could… if you want… maybe come live with me? My girlfriend left me when I started getting obsessed with finding you again so… there’s space.” Nico stared at Percy blankly for a long moment but then he smiled.

“That would be nice, Percy.” He said in a slightly sing song voice making Percy grin. “But tonight I have to work. Come back here some other night. I’ll find you.” Percy didn't want to let go of Nico, but he did. Nico gave him one more smile before disappearing around the corner. Percy waited for a moment to give Nico time to disappear before he left the alley and headed home to his apartment. Instead of going to sleep he headed to the roof of his building, staring at the sky just the way he and Nico had when he was younger. In the distance he can hear sirens and he wondered if they're already on their way to find Nico’s handiwork, and if it will be in the paper the next morning.

If it is he’s clip it out and add it to the folder of other articles about the Angel of Death or The Ghost King. He hopes desperately that Nico will take him up on his offer of a safe place to live. Ever since Nico saved him when they were both kids he had yearned for an opportunity to protect Nico in exchange. Maybe even a chance to aid him in the mission Percy in convinced makes Nico truly angelic, who would want to live in a world like this? But maybe if Nico is willing to be the martyr and stay in this world to help others leave it Percy can make his stay a little easier. Who knew maybe Percy could even help Nico in his mission, after all two sets of hands where always better then one, especially for holding down anyone who didn’t understand that Nico was only doing what was best for them.


	2. chapter 2

The next morning Percy did his best to wake up and go to work as usual, despite the fact that he had only slept for a few hours the night before. He worked in a specialty pet shop that focused on tropical fish now, and it was a good job. He knew a lot about the fish and the pay was fairly good he certainly didn't want to lose it.

  
He enjoyed talking to the customers. They were almost all nice and he enjoyed helping them. Besides, he had probably gotten more mileage out of the employees discount than anyone else. He kept a large aquarium, sometimes even two, fully stocked at all times.

He loved these brightly coloured creatures and did his utmost to keep them happy. The way the fish flitted about and hid while they were happy and healthy never failed to make him smile. Annabeth had accused him of being obsessed with them. She had gone as far as to start calling him "seaweed brain" to make fun of him, but he had never minded. He had always had obsessive tendencies and if he was going to be obsessed with something, it might as well be something beautiful. That’s why for the longest time he had been a bit obsessed with her. Until Nico, one of his oldest obsessions, had resurfaced.

“You seem kind of out of it. Are you okay?” Percy was brought back to the physical world by the prompting question, posed to him by one of the regular customers. She came in about once a week to buy food for her many fish.

“Ya sorry, I just didn’t sleep well last night is all.” Percy said shaking his head and helping her find her usual purchases. The store had re-organized last weekend despite his saying it was a bad idea. Sure enough all their regular customers were getting annoyed at their sudden inability to find anything they were looking for. “How’s that starfish you bought last week settling in?”

“Oh it’s doing great!” She said grinning happily now with her usual goods in hand. “At first I put him in my bigger tank but some of the other fish were bullying him. So now that I’ve moved him to the smaller tank he’s doing famously.”

“That’s great to hear!” Percy said enthusiastically while ringing her though. “Don’t forget that they like to eat live food sometimes. You might want to consider getting some feeder minnows for it now and then.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” The woman said brightly. “I’ve still got a little bit of research to do.”

“Good luck.” Percy said waving to her as she left, turning to the less regular customers he didn’t like as much. Unfortunately for him there were far more of those than the regulars today. It was far too busy a day for him to be manning the shop alone, but he was. Besides, Isabel, who didn’t know anything about the fish and so barely counted anyhow. But all he could do was throw his back into it and make the most of it.

Near the end of his shift he realized there was no way he could go meet up with Nico tonight. He was too tired. He could hardly stand up straight and after a day of acting chipper and awake with customers, he needed quiet.

By the time the shop had closed up, all the fish had been fed and the store was clean it was just starting to get dark. Finally Percy was able to leave the pet shop. His feet were dragging on the pavement as he walked. It took him a moment through his tired haze to notice that someone had fallen into step with him. He look up to see who it was.

“Nico?” Percy asked groggily. Nico grinned at him.

“Gods Percy, you look awful.” Nico said playfully, smiling gently at him.

“Ya you don’t look so great yourself.” Percy grumbled back at him and it was true. Nico’s eyes were deeper set than Percy had realized before, and there were dark bags under them. Still Nico looked just a little hurt by Percy's comment. Percy realized his tone had been a lot more serious than he had intended. “Oh no, I’m sorry Nico. I’m just so tired…” Percy trailed off when Nico took Percy’s hand in his.

“I am too.” Nico assured him with a thin smile. “Would you mind… would you mind if I came home with you tonight?” Percy gave Nico’s hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at him.

“No not at all.“ He said contentedly. “Have you eaten yet?” Nico shook his head. “Me neither. There’s a good Chinese place between here and my apartment. Why don’t we stop there for some takeout?”

“Okay.” Nico agreed letting go of Percy’s hand to hoist his bag further up his shoulder. “How have you been? It’s been ages.”

"I’ve been good.” Percy said. “I moved out as soon as I could so now I’m free of Gabe and actually so is my mom! Almost as soon as I moved out my mom left him and she’s with a guy named Paul now. He’s a high school teacher and he treats her really well. It’s great to see her happy.”

“That’s great Percy.” Nico murmured. For the rest of the short walk to the Chinese place Percy told Nico about what had happened in his life since they had last seen each other. His questions for Nico could wait until they were at his apartment where they could speak quietly and avoid being overheard. There were a surprising number of people still on the street now, for how late it was.

“What do you want?” Percy asked once they were at the take out place.

“I’m not picky, Percy.” Nico said with a shrug. “Whatever you normally get will be fine.” Percy shrugged as well and didn’t argue. He did have a regular order here anyway since it was on his way home and he stopped here often. There was no need to confuse the workers. Instead he just asked them to double it so there would be enough for two.  
They sat at a table and chatted about neutral topics until their food was ready. Books they liked, movies and shows. Percy quickly found out Nico hadn’t seen any movies at all.

“We should do movie night, or days sometime!” Percy said grinning excitedly. “There are so many that you would like!” In his excitement he started to ramble, listing the movies he wanted to show Nico while Nico leaned on his hand and smiled indulgently. “Oh maybe we’ll have time to watch one while we eat?” Percy asked hopefully.

“Sure Percy.” Nico said nodding encouragingly as their order came up. They went to each grab a bag. Percy paid while debating with Nico which movie they should watch first. Though it wasn’t so much a debate with Nico, as with himself. Nico agreed with every selection Percy made, it was Percy who changed his mind.

“Finding Nemo! No you wouldn’t like that one as much as I do it would be selfish of me to have you watch that one first. An old classic the Breakfast Club! No that’s not right either. Shit Nico, what do you think?” Percy asked finally when they were a block away from the shop.

“I liked the sound of that zombie movie.” Nico laughed softly.

“Resident Evil it is!” Percy said happily. “Just a warning that movie scares the heck out of me so I will end up cuddling you for dear sanity.” He grinned when he managed to make Nico laugh again. It was a deep beautiful sound if not still just a bit sad.

“That’s fine. It’s been a long time since I’ve been close to someone, it’ll make a nice change.”

“Okay!” Percy said. His tiredness forgotten, washed away by his excitement. He practically bounced the rest of the way back to his apartment. Nico watched him with amusement. Not the condescending kind that Annabeth sometimes got when she thought he was stupid. It was nice and it made Percy actually want to keep going to amuse Nico more. He could already feel the swell of pride returning from when he was a kid, and he managed to make the dark sad boy, Nico smile. It made him want to be closer to Nico.

“Can I?” Percy asked hesitantly reaching out and taking Nico’s hand. Nico started in shock and stared at Percy blankly. “Sorry.” Percy mumbled, letting go quickly, but Nico linked his fingers with Percy’s stopping him.

“No, it’s okay.” Nico murmured giving Percy’s hand gentle squeeze. His expression softened looking more… vulnerable than it had before. Percy stared at him and almost ran into a pole, making Nico laugh. After a second of embarrassment Percy laughed too, swinging Nico and his joined hands. Nico’s hands were cool and soft. His fingers longer and thinner than Percy’s, like a musicians. Maybe his knife was his instrument.

They walked the rest of the way to Percy’s apartment building holding hands. Riding the elevator alone to the eleventh floor the same way. Once they were in Percy’s apartment with the door closed and locked behind them, they let go. Percy went to the kitchen to get them both plates so they could serve themselves the take out. Nico wandered over tolook at Percy’s aquarium. His eyes followed the bright swimmers intently. His eyes darting with the same quick inelegance that Percy loved in the fish.

“You haven't asked me what I’ve been up to.” Nico commented. Percy glanced at him to see the small smirk twisting Nico’s lips, though he hadn't looked away from fish.

“I don’t need to Neeks.” Percy said his lip curling in a matching smirk. “I’ve been following you in the newspapers.”

“The papers.” Nico scoffed coming over to slip into a chair at Percy’s kitchen table. “They only know half the stories. Even in a city like this there are plenty of places to hide bodies. Plenty of ways to cover your tracks.”

“The papers estimate fifteen.” Percy said, casualty putting serving spoons in the tinfoil dishes. He gestured for Nico to serve himself first. “How many is it really?”

“Two of the ones the papers think are me, aren’t, but there are others they don’t know about. Twenty eight in total.”

“Wow, that’s impressive, Nico.” Percy whispered, his eyes wide with admiration. Nico smirked, he knew damn well that it was impressive and he wasn’t about to stop. They would see what his tally was before he was freed from this life.

“Weren’t we going to watch that movie?” Nico asked once Percy had served himself. Taking almost double the amount that Nico had taken.

“Ya!” Percy said jumping up and carrying his plate into the livingroom. Nico followed him. Percy put his plate on the coffee table, digging around the tv until he found the DVD. He had originally bought this to try and scare Annabeth into cuddling up to him. It had worked exactly the other way around though. Percy had been so scared he had clung to Annabeth, so tightly she complained of not being able to breath.

The movie hadn’t phased her at all because she understood the biology of it or something. She had tried to explain to Percy why zombies were an impossibility and there was nothing to be afraid of. But she had used too many long words for Percy to be able to understand and he had stayed scared anyhow.

Once the movie was in the DVD player and playing Percy went back to sit on the couch. A bit closer then was maybe necessary to the place where Nico had settled. But hey he was preparing for scaring. Nico glanced at him in amusement and went back to eating.

The first time a zombie appeared Percy yelped and pressed so close to Nico that their legs pressed together. Nico had laughed but he humored Percy. Putting his plate down on his lap so he could wrap one arm around Percy’s shoulders reassuringly. By the end of the movie Percy had forgotten all about his dinner. He had curled up to Nico and was hiding his face in Nico's shoulder.

Nico for his part, had finished his meal with no problem. He had even laughed at a few of the jump scares the movie had thrown at them. The same jump scares that had almost made Percy scream the first time he had watched it.

“Percy are you okay?” Nico cooed softly stroking Percy’s hair once the movie was over.

“Ya, ya, I’m fine.” Percy wished he actually was okay but he was shaking. “But I think I need a drink. Preferably a strong alcoholic one.” Percy said getting up and turning off the tv before stumbling to the kitchen. Nico collected both of their dishes and followed Percy. He put Percy’s uneaten food back in their containers, replaced their lids, and put them in the fridge while Percy mixed them both drinks. Well maybe mixed wasn’t the right word. He was just pouring orange juice and too much vodka in two glasses for them.

They finished those drinks too quickly, followed almost immediately by rum and cokes. By then Nico, who was clearly a bit of a lightweight was beginning to giggle. A musical sound that Percy realized he absolutely adored.

While Nico wasn’t looking Percy took another shot of vodka just to get on the same level as him. Then they took a couple of beers and went and settled on the couch again. This time, with both of their inhabitations lowered Nico cuddled up to Percy’s side. His cool body pressed flush against Percy’s warmer one trying to steal his heat.

“Nico?” Percy asked. Nico made a confirmatory humming noise from where he was nuzzling Percy’s neck. “You know I’ve been looking for you for a long time.” Percy mumbled. His words just a little slurred as he ran his fingers through Nico’s hair. “I’ve been keeping a scrapbook of the times you were in the paper. When I was sure it was you I started walking around at night. I’ve been doing it for months now just hoping you’d find me. It scared my last girlfriend away but that doesn’t matter anymore, you found me.”

“Ya I did.” Nico said smiling up at Percy. The alcohol seemed to wash away years of worry and sadness from his face. It made him look like what he was, a young man, just barely out of his teens. He was beautiful. “It seems like the gods want us to be together doesn’t it?”

“Ya it does.” Percy agreed putting his beer down and pulling Nico cautiously onto his lap. “And who are we to deny them?” He smiled impishly and Nico laughed.

“Who indeed, Jackson.” Nico chuckled darkly. He straddled Percy’s lap and settled down, draping his arms over Percy’s shoulders. His smile made Percy think of a demon that had somehow managed to possess an angel's body and was planning to commit all the sins it could. Then his poetical thoughts were silenced by Nico tangling his fingers in Percy’s hair, pulling his head forward so their lips collided with bruising speed and intensity.

Percy’s loud moan almost swallowed Nico’s soft gasp. Then Percy broke the kiss and started kissing down Nico’s neck instead. Nico whimpered and tilted his head back. His hands sliding under Percy’s shirt collar to dig his nails into Percy’s spine. Percy hissed in pain and bit down harder than he meant to on the hollow under Nico’s jaw. To Percy’s surprised Nico moaned a lot louder, arching against Percy and grinding down against Percy’s lap making him gasp for air.

Experimentally Percy released the skin he had bitten, licking it soothingly and reveling in the shuddering gasp Nico gave. Then he sunk his teeth in again lower down this time. Nico gave a small yelp followed by a appreciative whine.

His fingers tangling in Percy’s hair again. This time when he pulled Percy could feel the pleasure in the pain as well. Gods he had never felt so alive before, he never wanted it to stop. He bit down again and again. Until Nico’s neck was peppered with red marks and he was a moaning, gasping, mess. Percy could feel Nico’s erection pressed against his own growing need, but the couch wasn't the best place for this.

In one fluid motion Percy stood up and scooped Nico into his arms. Percy carried him to his bedroom, he lay Nico down on the bed. Nico grabbed Percy’s shirt collar and pulled him down over him. Their lips meeting in another swollen, heated, kiss. Before Percy had realized what Nico was doing he had slipped one of his legs between Percy’s and was grinding up against him.

Breaking the kiss he let out a choked moan and let his head drop onto Nico's shoulder. Nico smirked and pulled Percy’s uniform shirt, which he had still been wearing, over his head, and tossing it to the floor beside the bed. Percy recovered his wits enough to pull Nico’s shirt off as well and it joined Percy’s in a tangled heap on the ground. Before any of their other clothes came off, Nico pulled his knife out of his belt. He was about to put it on Percy’s bedside table before Percy stopped him.

Carefully Percy took the knife from Nico. Nico relinquished it in willing confusion. Percy felt a twist in his stomach at how much trust that took. Not only because Percy knew how vulnerable Nico is, but because the knife was Nico’s prized possession and he was letting Percy handle it. Carefully Percy pressed the sharp edge of the blade against the skin over one of Nico’s ribs. The he paused looking up at Nico for confirmation. Nico seemed to realize what Percy wanted after a minute and he gave a small nod.

“Oh.” Nico gasped when Percy pressed the blade gently into Nico’s skin, parting the layers. “Oh Gods.” He moaned covering his mouth to stifle it. Percy dragged the knife down cutting deeper until blood welled slowly in the cut. Percy stopped leaving Nico panting with lust and pain. Percy slid down Nico’s body kissing his way down the cut. Once he reached it he dragged his tongue along it, loving both the way it made Nico writhe under him, and the adrenalin and coppery taste sent through him.

He lapped at the cut until it stopped bleeding then he offered the knife back to Nico. Nico seemed confused at first but then his eyes widened with understanding. He took the knife from Percy with shaking hands. Percy let Nico press the edge of the blade against his shoulder while he undid Nico’s belt and started to slide down his pants. Nico opened a long shallow gash along Percy’s shoulder and Percy growled softly. His head dropping onto Nico’s shoulder again.

Nico kicked off his pants completely then squirmed, flipping them both over so he was on top. He reached down eagerly to undo Percy’s pants while he ran his tongue over Percy’s cut. All at once Percy could understand why Nico had been squirming the way he had. It stung, it tingled, it felt hot as hell, and gods Percy loved it. Once Percy’s pants were completely off he flipped them both back over so he was on top. Taking the knife from Nico he put it on the nightstand, instead pulling a bottle of lube out of the drawer, hey it was handy to have for straight sex too.

Quickly he slid off Nico’s underwear. Nico braced himself, placing one hand on Percy’s uncut shoulder and tangling the other in the sheets. Percy slicked up his fingers before pushing one carefully inside Nico’s entrance.

“Oh g-ah.” Nico gasped. His hand gripping Percy’s shoulder so hard he wondered if it would bruise. Percy searched for the pleasure spot inside Nico. He knew it must be there if only from watching too much gay porn when he was trying to decide if he was bisexual. Spoiler alert he was. It didn’t take him as long as he had expected to find it. Nico arched pushing down against Percy’s hand with a choked whimper.

Percy added a second finger and Nico’s eyes slid shut, his mouth opening in desperate pants and gasps. Percy added a third finger and wriggled out of his own boxers. Staring in amazement for a minute at how hard he had gotten without his noticing. But now he noticed. He realized how desperate he was for the boy, now gazing at him with half lidded black eyes. Percy had just enough sense left to add more lubricant to his erection before he slid inside Nico.

“Ohhh Percy.” Nico moaned. Percy kissed Nico again as he finished sheathing himself inside the warmth of Nico’s body. Nico wrapped his legs around Percy’s waist encouraging him to move faster and he did. Hardly waiting at all before he rocked his hips back, pushed back in making Nico arch again. His nails dug into Percy’s back and now he was the one digging his teeth into Percy’s shoulder. It made him jerk in a way that drew moans from both of them. Nico bit down again and it kick started their bodies into an unsteady rhythm.  
Their bodies moved in perfect time with each other, to a rhythm that no drum could ever hope to recreate. Percy’s moans were louder than Nico’s. He stuck to soft whimpers and moans but he talked more.

“Oh gods Percy that, ah, that feels amazing.” He muttered. Almost incoherent as Percy reached down to start stroking Nico’s member. “I don’t think I’ve e-ever been this close to someo-one else I-I cant.” Nico didn’t finish his sentence but Percy knew what he meant. He could feel the coiling in his gut like a snake about to strike. A spring wound so tight that if it didn’t release soon…

Percy felt Nico arch and writhe under him a high keening escaping him as his seed shot over Percy’s hand. His ass grew impossibly tight around Percy's member. It only took two more thrusts before Percy was following Nico over that ledge.

“Oh god oh god Nico.” Percy mumbled over and over as he came so hard he swore he lost his sight for a moment there.  
They collapsed next to each other, limbs still hopelessly tangle together. The only way Percy could tell where one of them ended and the other began was Nico’s darker skin. As he looked at the contrast Nico’s arms made with Percy’s chest. He thought they complimented each other perfectly. He ran his fingertips over Nico's arm marveling at the almost golden colour.

"Hmmm?" Nico questioned without opening his eyes or moving.

"It's nothing Nico. Go to sleep." Percy kissed Nico's forehead.

"On it." Nico sighed nuzzling into Percy's neck.

That was how they fell asleep. Hopelessly tangled in the blankets and each other. Cum and blood slowly staining Percy’s sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the second chapter, it's probably going to get even more explicit and gross later. I think the boys have plans of having sex in a graveyard or something, not to mention all the killing they're gonna do. Sorry I blame them, it's their fault. 
> 
> if your wondering my editor won, I wanted Percy to work with seals at a zoo but he convinced me the pet shop made more sense.


	3. Field trip with Annabeth

Percy woke up groggily the next morning without knowing what had woken him. His head was foggy and mildly sore, it just took him a minute to remember why. It was the sound of Nico’s gentle breathing next to him that kick started his memory back into gear. He grinned like an idiot at the thought of the night before. His reunion with Nico had been everything he had hardly dreamed it could be. Percy gently started tracing infinity signs on the skin of Nico’s arm.

Nico’s lips were slightly parted and slightly chapped. He looked utterly relaxed, his eyes darting under his eyelids as he dreamed. His fingers were twitching, his arm draped over Percy’s chest. He reminded Percy of those Egyptian cats that he had seen statues of, the ones the museum plaques told him used to be worshiped. 

“Percy are you home?” A woman’s voice called from the door of the apartment. Shit he hadn’t taken Annabeth's key! The door closing must have been what had woken him but Nico still hadn’t stirred, gods he slept like the dead! Her footsteps were coming towards the bedroom. In a panic Percy reached over and knocked Nico’s knife off the bedside table, to under the bed where it couldn’t be seen and then pulled the blankets up over their bodies. Just in time because Annabeth was opening the door now.

“Oh.” Annabeth gasped, freezing in the doorway as soon as she spotted Percy and Nico in the bed. “Oh, I didn’t realize you had anyone over. Ummm, I’m going to go make breakfast. You two come out when you’re, uhhhh, ready.” She backed out of the room and closed the door. That sound finally woke Nico up. He started and looked around blankly, his eyes falling almost immediately on the table where his knife had been last night. 

“Where?”

“Under the bed.” Percy cut him off. “My ex-girlfriend Annabeth is here, she’s making breakfast. Would you mind meeting her? If you don’t want to I’m sure you can find an excuse to leave right away.”

“No.” Nico said groggily stretching like a cat and yawning widely. “No I don’t mind. Can I have a shower first though? I feel sticky.”

“Sure. The bathroom is right across the hall. I’ll get dressed and go keep her company.” Percy said sliding out of bed and starting to get dressed. Nico lay in bed for another minute before sliding out of bed. Instead of getting dressed, he scooped Percy’s shirt from yesterday off the floor and slid it on. It was big on Percy and since Percy was bigger than Nico, it covered him well enough for just crossing the hall. Even if Annabeth caught a glimpse of him. 

He picked his knife up as well and slid it into his bag. They left the room together, Nico slid off into the washroom shutting the door after him, and Percy continued down the hall. He got to the kitchen as he heard the shower start behind him. Annabeth was in the kitchen collecting things for omelets.

“Omelets are okay right?” Annabeth asked carefully. “That boy of yours doesn’t have any allergies?”

“No, not that I know of.” Percy said with a yawn.

“And how long have you known him?” Annabeth asked carefully. Percy shrugged.

“We knew each other when we were kids.” Percy responded lazily. “We lost touch when I was about fourteen and only found each other again recently. It turns out that when we were kids we had both been secretly crushing on each other. When we found each other again I invited him over, we got drunk and…. Things happened.”

“Oh I could deduce that much.” Annabeth laughed. “Well good going, seaweed brain. He’s a pretty boy.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Percy said, smiling goofily and leaning on his hand. “I hope he’ll want to stay with me.”

“I’m sure he will Percy. It’s good to see you got over me so quickly. You know I found a girl I’m quite fond of too. We’re not dating yet but I think we’re getting there. The only problem is it’s really hard to tell if she’s joke flirting or actually flirting. I think it’s real flirting but she might also just want something.”

“Ya know, Wise girl, I bet what she wants is you.” Percy said grinning crookedly when Annabeth blushed. “So what’s this girl like?” When Annabeth hesitated Percy said. “Come on you’ve seen my, hopefully, boyfriend, at least tell me about your, hopefully, girlfriend.”

“Her name is Piper.” Annabeth’s eyes got a bit misty and far away. “Honestly she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. She tries not to be, dressing funny and cutting her hair with safety scissors but it doesn’t do anything. She’s just gorgeous and I’ve never seen someone with such a way with people. She’s a therapist I think, but she can talk anyone around to her way of thinking she’s so smart and I just…”

“Wow you’re really in love with this girl aren’t you?” Percy asked softly. Annabeth blushed and looked down but nodded. Finally he turned his attention back to the stove before the omelets burned.

The shower shut off in the other room and in a few more minutes, Nico came wandering out with his curly hair plastered down across his forehead. He was dressed in a blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt.

“Good morning. You must be Annabeth, my name is Nico, it’s nice to meet you.” Nico went to hold out his hand to shake, then hesitated when he noticed Annabeth had a spatula in her right hand. She laughed and switched hands.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Nico.” Annabeth said shaking his hand. “Now sit down the omelets are ready. I hope cheese, peppers, and ham works for you.”

“Sounds great.” Nico said sitting down at the table. Percy jumped up and got plates out, holding them too while Annabeth served and putting them on the table before handing her the third plate.

“You two start, I’m just going to feed the fish quickly.” Percy said leaving Nico and Annabeth to eat and chat. When he got back they were in an enthusiastic debate about the purpose behind architecturally complicated tombs, and which styles were more beautiful. Percy didn’t understand any of it, but he listened as he sat down with them and started eating. He ducked, avoiding the little bit of food that Annabeth accidentally flung of her fork in her gesturing. That was pretty normal for her. 

“You know there’s a museum near here that has a special exhibit on ancient Egypt right now.” Annabeth said rather slyly. “And we all know that they have the most architecturally impressive tombs.” Nico scoffed.

“There is no proof that the pyramids were used as tombs, last time I checked we didn’t know what they were used for. Pharaohs were buried mostly in the valley of the kings. But that might be interesting.” Nico relented.

“Indeed and Thursday is the free admission day, and also today. If we go soon it’ll be too early to be busy yet.” Annabeth wedeled.

“You just want someone to drag along so you can prove how smart you are.” Percy laughed finally joining in on the conversation.

“Oh come on it’ll be fun! We can go do something Percy wants after.” Percy didn’t bother mentioning that with Annabeth, there probably wouldn’t be an after, she could spend all day at most museums.

“Well I don’t have anything better to do.” Nico said chuckling. “And I don’t think I’ve been to any museums since I was about eight.”

“Yeesh then it’s about time you went to another one! Learning is important!” Annabeth half scolded, getting up and starting to clear the table obviously anxious to get going. Percy got up to help her.

“Hey it’s not as if there aren’t other ways to learn. Goodness knows I’ve spent enough time in libraries.” Nico objected easily.

“Oh what do you normally read?” Annabeth said. “I think I’ve read every single book on architecture our library system has.” 

“I generally go for the ones on ancient history. Mostly Greek, but Roman too and basically any other ones.” Nico answered getting up once Percy and Annabeth were done cleaning up. Annabeth nodded.

“Good, good, you’ll know plenty about the things we’ll see at the Egyptian exhibit then?” 

“Hopefully. I mean most of the books the library has are very old, so they may not be all that accurate anymore. Ancient history doesn’t change but the amount we know about it and our interpretation of it. After all we all have biases based on the modern society we were raised in.”

“Very true.” Annabeth said sounding very, very, pleased. “I hope you end up dating Percy I like you.”

“Annabeth!” Percy half shouted blushing.

“What.” Annabeth said raising one eyebrow and smirking in a way that was anything but innocent. “You were just saying how you hoped he would too.” Percy blushed so red he knew he must look like a tomato wearing a black wig. He knew Nico must have been blushing too, but his darker skin hid it. Instead he fidgeted unhappily with the strap of his bag. “Oh leave that here Nico, I’m sure you can come back for it and you don’t want to carry it around all day at the museum. If there’s anything you really need to bring like a wallet or whatever I can put it in my purse, that’s lighter. It looks like your bag is heavy.”

"No don’t worry, it’s not as heavy as it looks. I’ve been traveling around quite a bit so it mostly just has clothes in it and sort of ‘just in case’ stuff. I like to keep it with me all the time… just in case.” Nico said with a shrug and a half smile Annabeth laughed.

“Fair enough, you'll have to tell me about all the places you’ve been sometime, but for now let’s get going huh?’

“Sure.” Percy said grabbing onto the change of subject and grabbing his keys from a hook by the front door. “I’ll drive, you’ll direct me right, Annabeth?”

“Of course I will. I don’t feel like taking an hour getting to a place ten minutes away and gods know you could get lost putting on your shoes.” She smirked at him and he made a face at her. She rolled her eyes in a Oh yes that SO mature way, then they all got going.

They had a great time at the museum, Percy had no idea what half of the things were or any of the names, but Nico seemed to. Annabeth kept up a running commentary as well, and Nico actually had something to add to it now and then. Which seemed to please Annabeth immensely. Thanks to her they spent a long time at the exhibit with theories about how the pyramids were built.

“They’re presenting all of this like it’s fact!” Annabeth complained. “It’s all just theorizing, we don’t have the technology to build something like this today! We don’t know how it’s built.”

“Ya I know, right.” Nico said scoffing. “If we had more than guesses there would be far fewer documentaries claiming that they were built by aliens.”

“Wait you mean they weren’t built by aliens?’ Percy asked. Annabeth looked at him like he was stupid, but Nico laughed.

“The point is we don’t have a time machine so we don’t know. I guess they might have been built by aliens. That seems about as likely to me as some of these theories.” Nico commented and they finally moved on to the mummies where it was Nico’s turn to hold them up.

“They don’t have enough information on these plaques.” He complained grumpily as Annabeth and he tried to piece together everything they both knew about the mummification process.

“You really like mummies huh?” Annabeth asked curiously.

“Ya I do, they’re fascinating.” Nico agreed leaning over the display for a closer look. “Not just the ones made on purpose like this, but the ones like the bog man too. They teach us so much about the past. Ruined homes can only tell you so much about how people lived. Skeletons can tell us about the sort of work the did from the wearing on their bones. But only mummies can tell us about what they ate, if they decorated their skin with tattoos and so much more. They’re fascinating, I wanted to study them myself for a while but there was no way I could have afforded the necessary schooling.” 

“That’s too bad.” Annabeth said sympathetically. Her dad was well off and a teacher. He had easily put Annabeth through an architectural degree, but she could still sympathize with not being able to go to school for all the things she wanted. If it had been up to her she might have spent her entire life in different school learning everything she could. 

They ate a late lunch in the museum cafeteria and poked around in the gift shop for a bit. Percy bought Nico a small model of a mummy in a sarcophagus while he wasn’t looking to surprise him with later. Once they were all done eating and bored of the gift shop they decided it would be best to have a look around the rest of the museum. The displays that were the same as they were every other day, year after year, and were therefore, much less busy. The bonus to that was that Annabeth was as good as a tour guide, all Percy and Nico had to do was hang back a little bit and listen to her.

“She’s very passionate isn’t she?” Nico murmured to Percy under Annabeth’s voice so she couldn’t hear.

“Ya she is.” Percy agreed grinning after her. “It’s one of the things I loved about her.”

“Still do?” Nico asked carefully. Percy shrugged.

“She’s been one of my best friends since the first year of high school. Just because we dated and broke up doesn’t change that. She’s a great friend and gods only know how many times she’s saved my life from my own stupidity.” Percy joked, Nico laughed half-heartedly. “But there’s no romantic love between us anymore. She’s got her eyes on a girl, and well… I’ve got my eyes on a boy.” Percy said gazing intently at Nico who shifted uncomfortably and looked away. Percy turned his attention back to Annabeth hoping fervently he wasn’t accidently driving Nico away. 

It was about half past five when Annabeth realized that she would be late for a dinner meeting with a possible contractor, and ran out on them. She hardly took the time to explain to them in clipped tone why she had to go before she tore out of the room cursing under her breath. Probably in Greek so now one could get mad at her for it. She certainly didn’t apologize for it.

“My feet are sore from being dragged around all day.” Percy complained. “Let’s sit down for a minute.” There were benches here and no other people. It was some deep part of the museum that only Annabeth seemed to know about. A good place for a rest and Nico agreed. “The museum will be closing soon won’t it?”

“I guess so.” Nico said with a shrug.

“Can you come home with me again tonight?” Percy asked hopefully.

“I don’t think so, Percy.” Nico shook his head sighing. “There’s this feeling… I know I have to do something… I don’t know… it’s annoying.” 

“Okay then…” Percy paused to take a deep breath and settle his nerves, Nico looked at him curiously. “Will you let me help you?” Nico’s eyes widened.

“No.” He said bluntly. Percy felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. It must have showed because Nico back tracked quickly. “Not yet Percy. I know we were good friends as kids, but we need to get to know each other as adults now. Before you help me and before… other things.”

“Before you trust me.” Percy stated glumly.

“Well you need to know someone really well before you give them everything right?” Nico sounded defensive. Percy turned towards him on the bench and took his hand.

“You already have my everything Neeks, have since I was twelve. Like I said I have already joined your kingdom. Let me help you.” Nico stared at him in amazement then his face softened into a genuine smile.

“Be careful, Percy.” Nico said. Staring at Percy fondly, he lifted his free hand and stroked Percy’s face gently. “If you offer me your everything I will take it and use it.”

“Then do it.” Percy leaned into Nico’s hand meeting the other man's dark eyes evenly. Nico seemed tempted for a moment but then he shook his head.

“Not yet, Percy. I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t give you a chance to change your mind. Maybe after some time has passed and you're still with me. Then maybe I will trust that your decision is an informed one. Until then all I want from you is a place to stay from time to time, maybe a friend, and maybe just a bit more.” His smile was suggestive and Percy knew instantly what Nico meant.

“Whenever you need or want.” Percy said turning his head to kiss Nico’s wrist softly. “Tell me as soon as there’s anything else you want from me. I don’t think I could refuse you anything.”

They had dinner together again that night, out at a restaurant this time. They sat at a table by the window, Percy spent the majority of the meal making Nico laugh with stories of different people who had come into the shop he worked at throughout the years. In turn Nico told Percy stories about weird people he had seen in the libraries and other places his frequented.

Percy had more fun than he could remember having just talking to someone in a long time. He was sad when they both finished eating and the waiter brought the bill, because he knew that they would be separating outside the restaurant. Nico tried to slip away immediately but Percy grabbed his wrist to stop him. Nico came back willingly.

“Please don’t stay away long, Nico.” Percy pleaded softly. “I’ve missed you so much. I’ll have a key to my apartment made for you okay? So you can come over any time you need to without having to find me first. And we should have more days like this, maybe not with Annabeth. There’s an aquarium about an hour away, I’m actually kinda smart there.”

“That sounds great Percy.” Nico said smiling up at him reassuringly and then kissing his cheek quickly. “Don’t worry, I couldn’t stay away from you if I tried to now that I know where you are.” With he slipped away again and this time Percy let him. Watching him disappear into the city night before getting back in his car to hide from the dark in his apartment like a good citizen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ummm I wrote this chapter and apparently forgot to post it soooo sorry. On the plus side you're going to get two chapters today because I just finished the fourth one.


	4. Let Me Come With You

Percy didn’t hear anything from Nico for about four days and nights. On the second night he saw a figure on the roof of the building across from his that might have been Nico, but they didn’t stay long enough for him to tell. When he had gotten home he realized that he had forgotten to give Nico the model of a mummy he had bought him. Percy put it on the kitchen table so he wouldn’t forget it again next time Nico came.

On the third day Percy found an article in the paper saying a stash of three bodies of people killed by the Ghost King had been found, he clipped out the article. When he read the whole thing he laughed because these bodies are roughly three weeks old when Percy knows there must be at least one new body this week maybe more. Still Percy put it in the scrapbook of articles about Nico he’s clipped out because it still counted.

He hid the scrapbook in it’s place in his closet, then stared at it for a minute. No that place didn’t work anymore, he needed to hide it now. He had told Annabeth he had gotten over this and if anyone ever searched his apartment this would be suspicious. He decided he would ask Nico about it when he came back and refused to admit that the only reason he was worrying about it at all was to avoid worrying about whether Nico was going to come back.

On the fourth day Percy’s home phone rang. That was weird, most people called him on his cell, even his boss did now. He almost didn’t pick it up, but decided it was better to be safe than sorry and he could always just hang up if it was a telemarketer.

“Percy?” It took Percy a couple of seconds to place the voice and then he straightened suddenly.

“Nico!?” Percy exclaimed, Nico’s laugh crackled through the speaker.

“Happy to hear from me, Percy?” Nico teased. Percy nodded vigorously before he remembered Nico couldn’t see him.

“Yep!” Percy agreed happily and Nico laughed again.

“Do you think you can come pick me up? I’m on Franklin Street by the old church. If you're busy I understand, I can walk anywhere with enough time.”

“No I have time.” Percy agreed quickly. “Is there anywhere in particular you need a lift to?” Percy asked grabbing his keys from the couch where he had tossed them the night before. He was supposed to leave them on the hook by the door, but that almost never happened.

“Your place would do.” Nico purred. Percy couldn’t miss the suggestion in his tone.

“Oh okay, I’ll be right there.” Percy stammered.

“See you soon Percy.” Nico laughed and hung up the phone. Percy put his phone back on the charger and grabbed his shoes before heading out. It took him just a little over half an hour to reach the church Nico had said he was by. Sure enough he spotted Nico right away reading a book that looked like it might be a textbook. Percy honked, Nico looked up grinning when Percy waved. Nico marked the spot in his book and tucked it back into his bag, getting up and jogged over to the car. 

“Hey Percy, thanks for coming to get me.” Nico said smiling gently as he slid into the passenger seat, putting his bag on the floor between his legs and doing up his seat belt quickly.

“No problem, Neeks.” Percy said blushing lightly. He pulled away from the curb and started making his way home. “I do have to work today. I mean, I’m supposed to. If you want me to I can call in sick, if you’re in a rush and you’ll be gone by the time my shift ends at seven.”

“No, that’s fine Percy.” Nico laughed. “It’s been a busy few days, I’ll probably just have a shower and take a nap while your gone.”

“I’ll give you my computer password too if you want?” Percy asked and Nico shrugged.

“I’ve never really used a computer so it wouldn’t do me much good.” Nico said shrugging. “I have a book.” 

“Okay I can show you how o use the computer later if you want.”

“Sure why not.” Nico agreed easily, staring out the window.

“We can spend time together after my work though, right?” Percy asked hesitantly.

“Of course we can, Percy!” Nico agreed quickly giving Percy a surprised look. “There is nothing I’d rather do tonight.”

“Thank you.” Percy said smiling gratefully. Percy kept his eyes on the road. There weren’t many cars now because most people were at work, but the ones still on the road were mostly late and driving recklessly. Yet he could feel Nico staring at him. Percy couldn’t tell what Nico was thinking, but he pretended not to notice until they were back at his apartment building.

When the elevator came down five people got out before Percy and Nico got in, but there were no stops on the way up. Nico hummed a tune softly, contrary to the elevator music playing over the small speakers and scowled at the speakers so fiercely Percy couldn’t help but laugh. Nico gave him a surprised look but then smiled too, still he was obviously glad to get out of the elevator.

“Ya I know, that music sucks.” Percy agreed to the unspoken comment as he lead the way to his apartment. “By the way, I have something for you before I forget again!” 

“Oh?” Nico questioned following Percy into his apartment. He closed the door behind him and immediately any noise from outside was muffled. The gentle noise of the aquarium filters bubbling filled the air soothing Percy.

“Yep.” Percy agreed almost bouncing over to the kitchen table. “First I remembered to make you a key to my apartment so now you can get in whenever you want to.” Percy said handing Nico the key, which he slipped into his pocket immediately. “And second, I got you this at the museum last time and forgot to give it to you. I am not the sharpest tool in the shed.” Percy held out the model mummy to Nico who took it, almost gingerly staring down at it.

“Thank you, Percy.” Nico almost whispered. “It’s… been a long time since anyone got me anything.”

“You’re welcome.” Percy said grinning. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I do.” Nico said smiling and putting down the little statue to hug Percy. “I really like it.” He kissed Percy and Percy held him tight refusing to let him pull away for a long moment. Not that Nico seemed to mind at all. He laughed into the kiss and tilted his head to let Percy deepen the kiss easier, gasping when Percy bit his lip lightly.

“When do you have to go to work?” Nico gasped when they finally broke the kiss, threading his fingers into Percy’s hair.

“To soon I’m afraid.” Percy grumbled.

“Fine.” Nico sighed letting go of Percy’s hair reluctantly but Percy didn’t let go of Nico’s waist right away.

“When I get home though, right?”

“Of course Pers.” Nico half purred. Percy grinned finally releasing Nico’s waist.

“Feel free to root through the fridge for something you want to eat when you get hungry.” Percy called to Nico as he went to change his clothes for work.”

“Okay.” Nico called back. “When will you be home?”

“Probably about seven. The other day I was working a bit late because my coworker was useless and clean up still needed to happen.” Percy answered, coming back into the kitchen to find Nico sitting at the table fiddling fondly with the lid of the mummy's sarcophagus.

“Okay. Do you want me to try to have dinner ready for you when you get back? I’m not the most experienced cook, but I’m sure I can manage.” Nico asked glancing up at Percy fondly. Percy was starting to wonder just how in love with Nico he could be.

“That would be great, Neeks.” Percy agreed. “But don’t worry about it, I’m pretty sure every fast food place near here knows my address by heart. I’m a terrible cook too, though I’m not a bad baker.”

“Well maybe you can make us something for desert.” Nico laughed smiling at Percy. Percy noticed that his eyes were just a couple shades lighter than they had been when he had picked Nico up. Now more of a dark brown than black.

“Ya.” Percy agreed dazedly. Then caught himself and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Anyway I need to go again before I’m late.” Percy said pointing at the door awkwardly and Nico laughed again.

“Have a good day at work, smart one.” Nico chuckled and Percy smiled at the old nickname before heading out.

The work day felt very long to Percy while he was at work. It wasn’t a bad day, but he kept thinking about what Nico was doing and what they would do when he got home. One of his coworkers started teasing him about staring of into space dreamily and asked who he was thinking about. Teasing him about having a girlfriend when Percy just stammered. Percy didn’t bother correcting him. That coworker made up for his teasing by agreeing to take a few of Percy’s cleaning duties so he could head home early.

“Just have an extra good time for me huh?” He said winking at Percy who grinned back crookedly. Percy hadn’t bothered to learn that coworkers name, but it looked like maybe he was cool.

“I will.” Percy laughed waving as he left the shop. The drive took longer than most times, but still he was home about fifteen minutes before he had told Nico he would be. He unlocked the door quietly and slipped inside to be greeted by Nico singing softly in Italian. Percy paused to listen to Nico’s soft husky voice and smiled, closing his eyes. He couldn’t understand the words to the song at all but there was a lot of feeling in them, obviously this song meant something to him.

“I’m home.” Percy called only once the song was over. He noticed that the kitchen smelled really good as soon as he walked in. When Nico turned and smiled at him Percy’s heart swelled. He could come home to this every day for the rest of his life.

“Hey Percy.” Nico greeted. “Dinners not quite ready yet I’m just waiting for the pasta to cook.” Nico leaned back against the counter and Percy was happy to see how relaxed he was here.

“True Italian huh? It has to have pasta.” Percy teased sitting down at the table as Nico laughed and rolled his eyes at Percy. “It smells great Neeks.” Percy added quickly.

“Thanks.” Nico said smiling a smile that reached his eyes for once. “It’s called chicken cacciatore. I can remember my mom making it and you had most of the ingredients so I figured, why not?”

“Sounds fancier than anything I ever make for myself.”

“Well I hope you like it. And yes it is quite Italian, it uses pasta, olives, and wine. That’s about the most Italian combination out there.” Nico added making Percy laugh again. “Tell me about your day?” Nico asked and so Percy did while Nico finished cooking and served them both. The food looked amazing and tasted even better, Percy shut up to focus on eating.

“I think this is my new favourite food.” Percy told Nico when he was done, Nico was still only half way through his plate.

“Thanks.” Nico said swirling some spaghetti on his fork absently. “It’s not as good as my mom’s used to be though.” His eyes were sad as he stared down at the table unseeing. Carefully Percy reached across the table and placed his hand on Nico’s hand. He didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything... after a moment Nico sighed deeply and went back to eating.

Once he was done Percy cleaned up. After all Nico had cooked and there were even some leftovers that he and Nico could take with them next time they had to work. Just as Percy was finishing the dishes he heard Nico walk up behind him, and then felt Nico’s arms wrap around his waist from behind. Nico stood on his toes to nuzzle Percy’s neck.

“Nico what are you.” Percy’s words cut off in a gasp when Nico bit his neck gently. Percy tilted his head giving Nico easier access, he bit harder making Percy moan deeply. The rest of the dishes could wait.

This time they didn’t fall asleep right away after sex. Instead they lay together, legs tangled together and panted happily. Once Percy had calmed down a bit, he started tracing an infinity symbol on Nico’s back this time. Nico had his eyes closed but he gave an amused smirk and moved a little closer to Percy, so his chest was pressed against Percy’s side. 

“When will you trust me to help you, Neeks?” Percy asked softly after a moment and Nico sighed.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Percy.” He responded softly without opening his eyes. “Obviously I trust you, it’s only that I don’t think you fully understand what you're offering to do. The people I set free don’t know that they want it. They beg to stay, appeal to sentiment, claim they have families who need them. Anything to try to stay bound to this earth because they're afraid of the unknown. Even I falter from time to time.

“I’m afraid that under that pressure your resolve would break and you would see me differently. The world believes what I do is wrong, I just don’t want you to see anything that might make you agree with them.”

Percy wished that didn’t make so much sense to him, he didn’t know how to show Nico that he wouldn’t do that. They lay in silence for another long moment as Percy thought. Nico seemed to be dozing contentedly and made no effort to break the silence.

“Nico?” Percy questioned in a hushed tone. Nico gave a questioning hum, stretching slightly. “Take me with you next time.” Nico’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at Percy wearily, obviously ready to fight. “Just pick whoever you want Neeks, I’ll kill them for you I swear, that will prove I can take it won’t it?” Nico still looked skeptical, desperately Percy wrapped both his arms around Nico. “Please, Angel, give me a chance to prove myself to you.”

Nico stared at Percy for a long time, his eyes calculating and charcoal black once again. Percy did his best not to fidget under that stare but it was hard. Nico seemed so much older than him now, even though Percy knew he was actually a couple years younger. Finally Nico nodded slowly.

“I like it when you call me Angel.” Nico murmured. “But if you’re going to do this do it right. I’ll walk you through it, but the first thing you need is gloves. Disposable if you don’t have a place you can hide them for future use, you have a hoodie of some sort I’m sure. A dark one would be better, you blend in more and bloodstains don’t show up on them. Same with pants, old ones you can dispose of or hide.

“You’ll need a pair of shoes a size bigger than your actual ones, buy them at a second hand store when it’s busy. They don’t usually keep great records and if it’s a busy time they most likely won’t remember you. Just wear a couple extra pairs of socks to fill them out. I have hiding places for bodies, so you don’t need to worry about that. Do you already have a weapon?”

Percy was feeling a bit dazed by all this information but he did his best to take it in, he knew he shouldn’t take notes. That would just one more incriminating thing that could be found, but he really wanted to right now because he was going to have a hard time remembering that. He would have to ask Nico to repeat it later.

“My father, the biological one sent me a… switchblade for my twelfth birthday, no clue why but I don’t think anyone actually knows I have it. That should work right?” Percy asked still sounding dazed.

“Ya that will work perfectly.” Nico chuckled, cuddling closer. “If you change your mind and don’t want to do it, you can back out at any time, Percy. I know it’s hard.”

It was rare, in Percy’s life, for him to have a choice like that. Most of the time he could remember he had spent being told what to do and he would go along with it to keep the people around him happy. Or at least pacified. Now the person that Percy wanted help more than anyone else, who he would do anything for, was telling him not to do anything that made Percy feel uncomfortable. It was a strange feeling.

“I have already joined your kingdom, Neeks.” Percy reminded Nico turning to face him on the bed so he could easily look into Nico’s eyes. “You’re the ghost king, but you are also my king I want to serve you.” Nico’s eyes widened and he surveyed Percy carefully before smiling and pressing his body flush against Percy's.

“I’m not the only one with damage, am I.” Nico started giggling. “If you want me to use you I can, but I also want to love you.” Nico purred and Percy laughed.

“I love you too, Angel.” Percy said huskily, putting his hands on Nico’s hips as Nico dragged his nails down Percy’s side, gently making him shiver. “I have since we were kids.”

“You know it’s kind of funny.” Nico hummed as Percy started to kiss his neck. “I had a crush on you from the first time we met too but I was sort of running from my sexuality at the time. It was only when I was teenager that I was like. I’m breaking all of society's rules anyway, why do I care so much about that one? And decided I wouldn’t.” Percy chuckled and bit Nico’s shoulder, making him gasp.

“Seems like a good policy to me.” Percy mumbled against Nico’s skin. “I guess that’s also why you were so calm about having sex the first time you came over?”

 

“Yes it was.” Nico agreed breathily. “And why we’re going to again right now.” Percy was about to respond but Nico shut him up with a kiss and Percy melted into Nico’s desire happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were so vanilla in this chapter oh my god. don't worry there will probably be a gore warning on the next chapter.


	5. Fist Kill

It took Percy just a little over a week to get together everything Nico had recommended he buy. He wanted to search the internet for anything else he might need, but Nico warned him that anything he did on the internet could be traced even if he deleted the history. That was part of the reason Nico never used it, well that and a general lack of understanding.

“Should I take time off work?” Percy asked once all of the items were set out on kitchen table --except the shoes which were on the floor-- and the curtains drawn.

“No.” Nico said instantly. “I have a target scouted so we won’t have to go looking and life is such a fragile thing it shouldn’t take long. After all we want to spare them the pain of life, not inflict them with a painful death.” Percy nodded. That made sense, besides he was willing to agree with almost anything Nico said at this point.

“When?’ Percy asked simply, picking up the knife and fiddling with it nervously. That he couldn’t deny, he was nervous, he had never even hurt anyone before. But he wasn’t hurting them he reminded himself silently, he was setting them free. Nico watched Percy as if he knew exactly what Percy was thinking.

“Tomorrow.” Nico responded firmly, reaching up and caressing Percy’s face gently. He had stopped telling Percy he could back out, he knew Percy knew and didn’t appreciate the temptation of being told again. Percy knew that Nico didn’t want him to back out either and Percy couldn’t imagine anything worse than disappointing Nico. Now that was what was motivating him for the most part. He knew that Nico was part of a world that he couldn’t enter, no matter how hard he tried but he could get closer and this was one of the biggest steps closer he could take.

All of the next day Percy was nervous and jumpy. When people asked him what was wrong he said that he had a date that night and he was just nervous about that. It wasn’t a complete lie and the people at his work seemed to buy it, though a couple asked for details, he would have to make those up for them. Still he smiled and promised he’d tell them all about it.

When Percy was finished his shift he went home to get ready for his ‘date’ changing into the old clothes. He slipped into the old jeans that were almost too small for him and pulled another pair of nicer pants on over top, putting on a dark shirt, and shoving the hoody in his bag to obscure the knife. He put the shoes in his bag as well, as well as an extra pair of socks. Not too strange things to find in a bag if he had been to the gym. He was known to go to the gym too, so not even someone who knew him well would be suspicious of that.

Once everything was packed he headed to the restaurant Nico had directed him to. He fidgeted nervously as he waited to be seated.

“Just one, sir?” The waiter asked a few minutes later.

“Two actually, I’m waiting for someone.” Percy said fussing with his hair subconsciously.

“A girl perhaps?” The waiter asked noticing Percy’s nerves and smiling crookedly

“A boy actually.” Percy said smiling back at the waiter. “But damn do I love him.” Suddenly the waiter's face twisted into a look of disgust. Percy stared at him in confusion until he realized what had happened. “Oh you have a problem with that?” Percy asked scowling.

“It’s your life, sir.” The waiter said coolly, in a way that made it clear that he thought Percy was making the worst possible choices with that life. “Here is your table. I will find someone with less… standards to serve you and your… friend.” The mans face was pinched as if being even this polite was giving him a bad taste in his mouth. “It might be difficult though since this is a family establishment.” He walked away and Percy scowled after him angrily. It wouldn’t be hard at all to kill someone like that, not only would they be better off, but the world would be better off without them.

Contrary to the man's nay saying, it wasn’t long before a young woman came out and placed two menus on the table along with the cutlery already there. She looked professional, but Percy could see the hole where her nose was pierced and the edge of a tattoo peeking out from under her shirtsleeve. She grinned at Percy warmly and apologetic.

“Do you want something to drink while you wait for him?” She asked and Percy smiled gratefully at her resolving immediately to give her a big tip.

“Ya just whatever beer you have on top and a glass of water please.” She nodded and strode away, she came back soon with Percy’s beer and then left again. Percy waited for about ten minutes before Nico arrived being lead to the table by a young man with close-cropped hair. Nico slid into the seat across from Percy and grinned at him. Nico’s eyes were almost honey coloured tonight, the bags under his eyes were darker than Percy had seen them from time to time, but he looked happy. Percy was still nervous but he grinned back at Nico, basking in Nico’s happiness.

“Am I late?” Nico asked opening his menu and begging to peruse options.

“No I was just early.” Percy said chuckling awkwardly. “I was excited.”

“Don’t worry I was too.” Nico said glancing up at Percy from under his lashes. “I’m glad you still are.”

“No cold feet here.” Percy chuckled awkwardly. “I brought two pairs of socks just in case.” Nico laughed, smiling in a way that made his eyes squint slightly. “Yay my fail joke worked!” Percy cheered softly making Nico chuckle again.

Dinner went well though Percy noticed Nico was acting a little unusual, more feminine then usual. More affectionate too, making a point of holding Percy’s hand across the table, and even brushing his foot against Percy’s leg under the table purposefully. When Percy gave Nico a questioning look Nico gave him an almost wolfish grin before glancing sidelong at the homophobic waiter. He looked back at Percy and winked. Percy realized that Nico was doing immediately, he was trying to piss that guy off on purpose. Percy grinned back, he could get behind that.

Percy got behind the game whole heartedly for the rest of dinner, though they kept their affection at a level that would have been deemed completely appropriate for straight couple. Now that Nico had brought Percy’s attention to it he noticed the man giving them dark looks from across the room. That only heightened Percy’s enjoyment of the meal though, and he knew Nico felt the same since he had started the game.

When dinner was over and they asked for the bill Nico insisted they go dutch. Percy protested that he wanted to be his treat but Nico just laughed.

“Oh hush.” He said batting at Percy’s arm playfully. “It’s been your treat the last three times, at least let me pay for myself this time.” Percy gave in, he knew Nico didn’t often have money and wanted to make the most of it when he did.

Percy went to the bathroom in the restaurant to change into the larger pair of shoes, when he came out they paid and left the restaurant. Percy followed Nico’s lead in loitering outside for a little longer, pretending his hands were cold he took the opportunity to put on his old gloves before and put his arm around Nico. He got the impression that Nico was waiting for something and whatever it was must have happened because suddenly Nico stood on his toes and kissed Percy gently.

“Let’s go for a walk, I’m not ready to go home with you just yet.” Nico told Percy once he had pulled away. Percy could tell Nico was flirting but he could see something else in Nico’s face underneath that, a hunger. Percy knew better than to think their plans had changed. Nico hadn’t kept his voice and he knew that his words were really for the benefit, or disadvantage of someone else. Percy knew better than to look around to see who it was and instead let Nico pull him down the well lit street.

“I know a park near here.” Nico explained to him with more excitement than was natural for him Percy knew. No one else would be able to tell, Nico seemed to be a master of slipping in and out of emotions that weren’t his own. “It’s always really quiet and after dark there shouldn’t be anyone there. We can be alone.” He gave Percy a suggestive smile and Percy smiled back dumbly.

“Sounds great.” He agreed holding Nico’s hand and letting him lead the way. It wasn’t very long before they reached the park. It was at the end of a dead end suburban road with most of the street lamps out. By then Percy had noticed the footsteps follow them but he knew Nico must have too, so he followed Nico’s lead in pretending he hadn’t. The park was surrounded by houses but all of them had wooden fences at the back so they couldn’t see well into the park. Nico lead them to a bench near the back beside a grate, once they were seated Nico leaned on Percy’s shoulder, he turned and nuzzled Percy’s neck.

“He’s followed us, he’ll come out soon. Once he does grab him. The grate there is loose and it leads into the tunnels under the city. We can get him to one of the old abandoned subway tunnels easily and there you can take as long as you need and it won’t matter how much noise he makes.” He whispered it against Percy’s neck so no one would have been able to see his lips moving. Nico slid his hand up Percy’s leg.

“Ya.” Percy sighed shakily. It was his answer, but whoever had followed them would probably take it as a reaction.

“Fucking fags!” There was a shout and Percy looked up to see the homophobic waiter standing in front of them holding his phone. “My friends are on their way and we’re going to wipe you disgusting sin off God's earth.”

“Too bad we’ll be gone by the time they get here.” Nico said, his façade falling instantly into a wicked smirk. Percy lunged forward, grabbing the man and twisting his arms behind him at the same time as Nico lunged sideways, pulling the grate off tunnel. Percy pushed the man and then jumped down. He half landed on the man, knocking all the air out of him so he couldn’t yell. That hadn’t been on purpose but it was lucky, Percy hauled the man up and out of the way as Nico dropped down too.

He held himself on the ledge with one arm for a moment, pulling the grate back into place before he dropped down all the way. Silently he lead Percy farther down into the earth through the relatively cramped tunnels, Percy had to hunch. When the man he was holding tried to struggle he hit his head off the wall, going limp in Percy’s hold again. It got dark quickly, Nico pulled a flashlight out of his bag which gave them enough light.

Finally they came out into a larger tunnel. There were patches of tracks on the ground and some rubble, this must have been the old subway system. Nico led Percy a little farther in until finally they came to a brick wall. Percy expected this to be where they stopped, but Nico reached through a place where there was a missing brick and unlatched something. After that he was able to take a part of the wall away in three pieces, each time having to unlatch it from the others. Percy gaped in amazement and Nico noticed grinning at him proudly.

“Cool right?” He purred, ducking through and motioning for Percy to follow him. “This part was bricked off ages ago but it was starting to crumble and I was able to fix it like this. Without the latches being undone this part of the wall feels just as solid as the rest.”

“Why did they block it off?” Percy asked looking around the stretch of tunnel, there were candles here and a few empty doorways.

“This part of the tunnel broke through into a cave system, after that they couldn’t keep the wet out. Too much dampness can short circuit subway train tracks so they had to abandon this part for public safety.” Nico explained, latching all the bits of wall back into place and shoving one final brick into the whole he had reached through as a final touch. “Or at least that's what the library record I found said before I destroyed it.” Nico laughed. Percy chuckled too following Nico into one of the side rooms. This one still had a thick door and Nico closed it firmly.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a length of rope. Percy held the man's wrists together behind his back and Nico tied them. Finally Percy let the man go and let him fall limply to the floor, he groaned softly. Nico shook his head.

“I can’t believe that idiot knocked himself out on the wall. I guess you could kill him now and be over with it, but I think we should wait until he wakes up so you can see what it’s really like.” Nico said sitting cross legged against the wall across from their prisoner.

“Whatever you think, Nico.” Percy said, crouching down next to the man. He was tense. Nico wasn’t, Nico was completely relaxed. Of course he was, he had done this tens of times and he must know that at this point it was already too late for their victim. Percy wished he could bring himself to relax but he just couldn’t seem to. “What do you do with the bodies?” Percy asked curiously.

“Well as you know from reading the papers I leave a few out and about, just 'cause.” Nico said grinning savagely again. “But like I said, this area of the subway backs onto a cave system, most of the bodies are in those caves. That man’s name is Taylor by the way. I figured it would be easier on you if we started with someone so easily disliked.”

The sound of his name seemed to rouse Taylor. He shifted, groaned, and tried to sit up. Both Nico's and Percy’s eyes snapped to him and in a second Percy was on top of him pinning him to the ground. Nico stood up to start pacing around the room.

“What the fuck?!” Taylor yelped glaring up at Percy angrily, though Percy could see that the anger was hiding fear. “Get off of me faggot!” Percy snared wordlessly and drew the knife from his pocket.

“Faggot isn’t a nice word.” Nico taunted still circling the room like a ring master around a crouching lion. Percy flipped open his switchblade and gave Nico a questioning look, ‘now?’. Nico shrugged but Percy ended it, now Nico would be disappointed somehow. Percy took a moment for everything to click into place, starting with his memory of his and Nico’s reunion. Join my kingdom.

“Stop.” Taylor yelped and that was the second puzzle piece clicking into place. Taylor was panicking and Percy could see it. Nico stopped in front of the two of them, curious about the change in Percy’s expression. “What are you doing? Do you want money? I just have the tips from a restaurant but you can have them, just don’t hurt me.” Taylor said. Percy glanced down at him in disgust.

“Be calm.” Percy said, backing up until he wasn’t pinning him any more and dragging him up until he was looking at Nico. “You are in the presence of an angel.” Percy murmured soothingly, positioning his bronze coloured blade over Taylor's heart. “I am his servant, here to give you wings.”

“Wha-“ Taylor started and was cut off by Percy driving the blade down through Taylor's breastbone and into his heart. Taylor curled in on himself, he didn’t die instantly like the movies had made Percy think he would. Instead he curled in on himself, gasping desperately and whimpering, his breath started to gurgle in a way that made Percy feel sick. Taylor started coughing a horrible wet, painful sounding cough and blood splattered the ground.

Percy felt like he would be sick but then Nico stepped in, pulling Taylor straight again he examined him coolly.

“Help me.” Taylor gasped looking up at Nico with eyes shining with tears. Percy shivered, suddenly he wanted to help Taylor, to save him. But it was too late for that. Nico seemed completely unaffected, he met Taylor's eyes for a moment before pulling out the blade. It was followed by a rush of blood that splattered off Taylor's legs and the floor. Taylor moaned pitiably before starting to cough again.

“You missed his heart, Percy.” Nico explained calmly. “The bone there put your aim off, see you went diagonally a little to the right and pierced his lung instead. Here.” He said handing the knife back to Percy who took it reluctantly. “Try again, this time go up from under the rib cage, here.” Nico pressed lightly against Taylors diaphragm with one hand.

“Okay.” Percy said, his voice was shaking, he took the knife back. His hands were shaking too, carefully he put the tip of the knife to the point where Nico had indicated. He looked up and met Taylor’s eyes, he could see the fear and the pain. Taylor was crying but Percy had to do this, he had to, he had to.... He drove the knife up and this time he must have hit the right spot because this time Taylor gasped and went limp, twitching a few times before the life left his eyes and he collapsed heavily, sliding off of Percy’s knife.

Percy held the knife for a moment taking a few deep shaky breaths. He looked down at his hand and realized they were completely covered in blood. With a gasp he dropped the knife shaking violently and sobbed. He realized his entire face was already wet with tears, he didn’t know when he had started crying. Then Nico was pressed flush against Percy’s chest and was kissing the tears from Percy’s face.

“You did wonderfully, Percy.” Nico assure wrapping his arm around Percy comfortingly. “Don’t worry, he’s free now. You did the right thing, he’s better off now and the world is better off without him too, I promise.” Nico crooned, rubbing Percy’s back as he cried onto Nico’s shoulder. “It get’s easier. You’ll be okay and you don’t have to continue.”

“I did it.” Percy gasped.

“Yes you did.” Nico agreed instantly. “You did it wonderfully.”

“I did it.” Suddenly a wave of adrenalin overcame the sadness and Percy started laughing. He was still crying but he felt amazing, he had done it! Nico had doubted that he could do it, he had doubted himself too. “I did it.” Percy whispered to himself one more time as if to confirm it.

“You did it.” Nico purred and took one of Percy’s blood covered hands in his own lifting it to his mouth. He guided one of Percy’s fingers into his mouth without breaking eye contact with Percy, sucking on it gently and swirling his tongue around it. Percy gasped in shock then moaned softly. Percy leaned in slowly and as soon as Nico released Percy’s hand, Percy swooped in kissing Nico harshly.

The kiss was salty with Percy’s tears and coppery with blood but neither of them seemed to care. Percy sat back on his heals and pulled Nico forward so he was straddling Percy’s legs. Nico ground down against Percy and Percy bucked up to meet him making him keen softly. Percy’s hands dragged across Nico’s hips under his shirt leaving red smears from the blood on his fingers. The wetness made Nico shiver and gasp and he leaned down licking up the length of Percy’s neck before biting down gently on Percy’s earlobe.

Their movements devolved quickly from there, becoming frenzied with adrenalin and lust as they undressed, Percy’s shirt getting badly torn in the process. A mix of blood and saliva served as their lubricant and then Nico was on top of Percy, Percy’s hands on Nico’s hips studying him as Nico slid down on Percy’s dick until he was sitting on Percy’s lap fully. Percy’s moans were so loud they almost covered Nico’s gasping pants and whimpers.

They had been going so fast this must have been hurting Nico be he didn’t seem to minding at all. Instead he grabbed a fistful of Percy’s hair encouraging Percy to sit up moaning softly as Percy shifted. As soon as Percy was upright enough Nico leaned down biting Percy’s neck hard. Percy jolted and moaned as Nico started to suck on Percy’s neck hard. Percy leaned back on his hands using at leverage to rock up against Nico making him yelp against Percy’s skin.

Nico’s nails bit into the skin of Percy’s shoulders and dragged down his back and Percy’s head fell back and to the side exposing more of his neck to Nico. Nico took over the movement then, lifting himself up slightly and then sinking back down over Percy’s lap. Percy gave into Nico completely letting him take control murmuring sweet and erotic nothings to Nico as he moved.

“I love you.” Percy moaned wrapping his arms around Nico to steady him as he leaned back slightly to get a better angle and finally releasing Percy’s skin from between his teeth.

“I love you too Percy.” Nico hummed his eyes glazed over and a little unfocused as he ground down against Percy once more and suddenly arched moaning. Percy realized that meant he had found the right angle. Nico began to move more franticly leaning in and biting down on Percy’s shoulder again muffling his moans.

Percy could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge now, coils of pleasure tightening in his gut and fogging his mind. His mouth wouldn’t stay closed and a little bit of saliva trickled down his chin but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Instead he reached out and gripped Nico’s erection pumping it quickly to try and get Nico to the same level as he was. Nico’s moans became louder and more frequent and he started shivering, practicly vibrating with pleasure.

It wasn’t long before Nico was shuddering through his climax. Percy thrust up into Nico twice more before he followed Nico over the edge. They collapsed together, laying on the floor for a long moment catching their breath.

“I think it’s back to my apartment now huh?” Percy asked running his hand gently over the drying blood on Nico’s side. “I think we both really need a shower.” Nico laughed and nodded.

“I agree, I’ll deal with the body tomorrow.” Nico said sitting up and stretching with a small groan. “Though we might have to call a cab, I think the sourness is going to set in in maybe ten minutes and then I’ll be walking very funny.” Percy laughed, sitting up to and wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist kissing his shoulder gently before getting up to retrieve both of their clothes.

They got dressed as quickly as they could without getting to much blood on them. Once he was dressed Nico did a half hearted search of the body before they left and was obviously pleased to find cigarettes and a lighter. He offered Percy one but Percy declined.

“You don’t mind if I do, do you?” Nico asked frowning slightly and retracting his arm holding the cigarette box awkwardly.

“No not at all.” Percy assured and Nico smiled at him shaking a few cigarettes out of the pack and shoving them into his pocket along with the lighter before putting the back down on the body. It was a cheap dollar store lighter, red plastic, by no means a signature item or anything unique enough to be recognized as Taylors so it was safe to take.

“I’ll wait till we’re back on the surface to smoke, it gets trapped down here like you wouldn’t believe. Don’t forge to put the hoody and gloves back on, there’s still some blood on your hands.” Nico reminded him and Percy pulled them back on quickly before they left.

They took a more direct rout to the surface then they had down, it probably brought them quite a distance away from where Taylor had gone missing from which was a good thing. Once they were on the surface Percy pulled out his cellphone glancing at Nico who nodded before he hit the automatic dial for the cab service he usually used. He walked to the corner to check the street signs while Nico leaned against a wall lighting one of the cigarettes and taking a drag. Percy wandered back, hanging up the phone as he went when Nico was about half way through the cigarette.

“You know I don’t smoke often.” Nico clarified exhaling the white smoke slowly. “But sometimes it dose help me relax, besides there’s just something about the way the smoke looks… like a ghost.” Nicos eyes were fixed on the dissipating cloud of white in front of him mixing with the fog of his warm breath in the cool night air.

Percy watched it to and this time as Nico took a deep breath off the smoke from the cigarette he watched as it curled and licked it’s way passed Nico’s lips. It looked like the tongues of ghosts that had been contained within Nico and where only now sliding out to see the world only to be stolen away and disbanded by it’s winds. Stupid ghosts didn’t they know that they were safer within Nico? He was their king after all, and Percy’s too now more so then ever.

Percy had tasted death for Nico and now there was no going back, not that he wanted to, silently he laid his forehead on Nico’s shoulder and Nico ran the hand not holding the cigarette threw Percy’s hair absently. Percy breathed Nico’s breath, the smoke making it thick and slightly choking but Percy didn’t care. This was where he belonged now, at Nico’s side. No matter what happened, even if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two orders of business today folks.
> 
> 1\. I was having a really hard time thinking of an ending for this story where they both live. I've figured out that basically the only way is to make this an apocalypse AU in a bit so if anyone really doesn't want me to add zombies speak now or forever hold your peace.
> 
> 2\. My usually editor (Salukinut on tumblr go follow him) has decided he doesn't want to edit sex scenes so I apologize if this one is a mess and if anyone has the time/inclination to edit them for me please message me.


	6. Future Plans

When they got back to Percy’s apartment they showered together but only to make sure that they got all the blood off, since neither of them felt the need for another round. Nico stayed very close to Percy even once they were out of the shower. He kept touching Percy’s arm, shoulder, or hair, just checking in somehow. Percy realized why about half an hour later when the full reality of what he had done sunk in and he went into a sort of secondary shock.

When he started crying again Nico lead him to the couch and held Percy as best he could while he shuddered and cried. There was no judgment in his face, it seemed like he had known this would happen. Percy found himself wondering if it had happened to Nico to the first time he had killed. And if he had, how had to go through it alone. It took close to an hour for Percy to subside into sniffles.

“Why don’t we put on a movie?” Nico suggested kissing Percy’s forehead. “Something that brings back good memories, something that cheers you up.”

“Finding Nemo?” Percy asked and Nico chuckled.

“Sure.” He replied, getting up and finding the movie. He had watched Percy closely when he had used the DVD player before and now managed to set the movie to go. Grabbing a throw blanket from over the back of a chair, he wrapped it around Percy. Percy was grateful, he hadn’t hardly noticed he was still shivering. Was that another symptom of shock? “A warm drink might help.” Nico suggested stroking Percy’s hair. “Do you drink tea?”

“No, but I think there’s some hot chocolate mix stuff on the top shelf of the cabinet on the left.” Percy said sniffing and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Nico promised and kissed Percy’s cheek before going to the kitchen. Percy watched the introduction to the movie, quietly quoting the lines under his breath and starting to feel a bit more like himself. A little while later Nico came out of the kitchen with two mugs full of steaming hot chocolate, he handed Percy one. It smelled really good, Percy held it in both hands to warm them. He was briefly telling Nico what he missed in the movie as Nico pressed against his side.

Percy realized that it didn’t matter what Nico had missed because he wasn’t paying attention to the movie. Instead all of his attention was on Percy. Pressing warm hands against his throat gently maybe to check his temperature and pulse? Pressing against him to help keep him warm and maybe judge his shaking.

Percy was realizing that the test wasn’t just whether he could kill someone, it was if he could live with himself afterwards. Though he didn’t think that was what Nico was thinking, Nico was just worried about him. Percy didn’t want Nico to have to worry about him, but he didn’t think Nico had to. Now that the shock was wearing off and Percy could think clearly about what he had done he still didn’t regret it. He hadn’t killed Tyler, he had set Tyler free. Even if no one else realized that, Percy knew. Knew he had done the right thing for everyone.

By the time the movie was over Percy had relaxed and he was exhausted. He yawned widely and Nico chuckled.

“Come on smart one, I think it’s time for you to go to bed hmm?” Nico murmured getting up and helping Percy to his feet. Percy followed Nico willingly. They hadn’t gotten fully dressed again after their shower so now they just fell into bed together. Nico pressed against Percy’s chest, letting him wrap his arms around Nico tightly so that Percy could feel like the protector this time. It calmed him even more and after everything that had happened that day he was spent, he fell asleep almost immediately.

The next day Percy had off from work, he had made sure of that on Nico’s insistence. Nico disappeared in the early hours, waking Percy up just to let him know he was going to hide the body and would be back later, then he let Percy go back to sleep. Percy woke up fully while Nico was still out and made sure everything they had used the night before was hidden well before dressing and getting himself some cereal.

Nico showed up again twenty minutes later and made Percy show him where he had hidden his knife and things. Once Nico was satisfied that they weren’t easily found they decided what to do for the day. Nico said they could do whatever Percy wanted, so Percy decided that since it was a week day they should go to his favourite aquarium. As long as there weren’t any school trips it shouldn’t be too busy today.

The car ride there was about an hour long, so while they were driving Percy learned some things about Nico that he hadn’t known before. Percy asked him about the first person he had killed.

“It was a old man.” Nico said fidgeting with his knife again. Though he had agreed he would leave it in the car once they got to the aquarium. “He called himself the ghost king before me. When I was young he said he would train me, he was a killer too, but I wasn’t a idiot. He didn’t actually want to train me, he was just old and frail and wanted someone to do the grunt work for him.

“When I accused him of using me he tried to turn on me.” Nico chuckled darkly. “How stupid could he be? I was stronger than him, even then he never could have been the ghost king so I killed him. It was for the best anyway, he was just a pathetic angry old man but I took his title. Maybe I’m carrying on his dream, maybe I’m adding insult to injury. I don’t care either way.” 

“Wow that’s a background story.” Percy said eyes wide and Nico laughed.

“I felt awful at first. Partially because I felt like I might have betrayed him but mostly because I had let him use me as long as I did. He wanted me to kill you, Percy.” Nico said and Percy started. Nico didn’t seem to notice. “I knew you then and he kept talking about how my desire to protect you was weakness. That you would be used against me, and I would get caught, or killed because of it. When you stopped coming to see me I thought he was right at first, I’m glad he wasn’t.” 

“I’ll never betray you.” Percy promised reaching over with one hand to take Nico's.

“I know that now.” He agreed giving Percy’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Trusting people can be hard when you have so much you need to hide.”

They had a great time at the aquarium even though there was one class trip. They just made sure to stay a good distance behind the yelling children. They didn’t need the tour guide anyway, Percy could point out types of fish to Nico and answer questions he had about them. Nico seemed to have fun too, Percy got the impression that it wasn’t totally his idea of a good time.

He stuck very close to Percy. Percy noticed at multiple points that Nico’s breathing was a little shallow. He guessed that it was the feeling of being underwater that was mildly scaring Nico, but he stuck it out. He was interested in what Percy had to say about the fish though if only to find out more about something that Percy loved.

They didn’t leave until the aquarium PA system announced that it would be closing soon. They walked out into the chilly evening and back to the car. Nico apologized for not being able to drive but Percy waved it off. They went through a fast food drive thru and ate as they drove. Percy felt almost completely normal again by then and decided that he could definitely kill. And more importantly, live with himself afterwards. Just then he noticed Nico observing him again.

“How am I doing?” Percy asked smiling crookedly at Nico. Nico didn’t look surprised.

“Better than I expected you to honestly. How are you feeling?” Nico asked taking Percy’s hand carefully.

“I feel okay.” Percy assured. “I understand what you meant about belief faltering in that face of death, but I still think what you’re doing is right. I still want to help. It was just hard to remember that for a little while there, but I have it back now and you say it’ll get easier?”

“Not really easier but less remarkable.” Nico allowed with a sigh. “You just learn how to deal with and push through and ignore it. You can learn to live with. Just remember that it is the right thing. We’re soldiers, Percy, fighting against the oppressor that is life. Most people are just too brainwashed to realize how bad life is.”

“I know, Nico.” Percy agreed, then chuckled slightly. “You know people say it’s so good to be alive because of the potential, ‘anything can happen.’ But it can’t. There are so many limitations in life, but no one knows what happens in death so actually anything could happen! That’s where the potential is in death.”

“You understand it.” Nico said with a gentle smile and leaned against Percy’s shoulder. “I wish more people understood it.” Percy didn’t know how to answer, so he didn’t, they sat together in a comfortable silence. When they got home to Percy’s apartment Percy looked after his fish, then they played a board game together, which Nico won unsurprisingly.

They went to bed a little early, but didn’t get to sleep until late. Alternately making love more gently than they had before and talking. When they finally fell asleep, it was facing each other and holding hands.

When Percy woke up Nico was gone. He listened for a couple minutes for signs that he was still in the apartment but there weren’t any. Percy wasn’t really surprised, Nico had been vanishing mysteriously since they had first met. He had always just had to hope that Nico would come find him again and Nico always had. He would be back when he wanted to be and Percy was back to work today anyway.

Still, he gave his apartment a once over, once he got up anyway just to make sure that Nico was gone. Which he was. His knife and his bag were gone as well, so that was that. Percy sighed and started getting ready for work. When he looked in the mirror he noticed that he had some fading hickies on his throat and the tops of scratch marks just peaking out from above his shirt collar. He hoped no one would mind.

No one did care, though his coworkers teased him a bit and people gave him knowing looks that made him blush. He would have to ask Annabeth about makeup to cover these. Maybe she had left some at his place, even though she didn’t wear makeup very often he would check.

He was a little sad when he got home to an empty apartment, well empty besides his fish. He considered going for another night time walk but he didn’t want to disturb Nico in whatever he was doing. Though he knew it was a slim chance he would run into Nico. Instead he took a blue cooler from the fridge and went up to the roof of his building. He sat on the edge of the roof and watched the people far, far below as he drank. He loved it up here, everything looked small and unimportant.

It was also a place he felt completely in control of his own life. He could just push off and he would be dead in less than a minute most likely. Just the prospect was enough to calm him most of the time. It made his restlessness still and let him think clearly and focus.

Percy looked up from the street to the roof of the building across from his. There was a person of the roof there. A woman he thought, standing on the edge. He could feel her eyes on him as well and he raised his cooler to her. She stepped up on the guardrail then hesitated looking at Percy again. He stood up too and unsure what else to do he bowed to her slightly, gesturing down at the road below, as an old gentleman might had waved a lady through a door in front of him.

He could hear the wisps of her laughter on the wind and then she went limp letting herself topple off of the roof. He watched reverently as she fell to the sidewalk below. He could imagine the snapping thump when she hit the ground, but he couldn’t hear it. He heard the ghosts of screams and backed away from the edge of the roof, turning to go back inside. Some people did understand it seemed, that woman certainly had.

The next day Percy woke up and went through the same motions as the day before. His mother called in the evening and they talked for a while. She tried to arrange a visit but he told her he didn’t know when he would be free. It wasn’t a complete lie, he hated to hear her disappointment though. Thanksgiving was coming up fairly soon and he resolved that he would have her over then. Nico could come if he wanted.

Nico came back three days later, Percy found him waiting outside the pet shop when he locked up.

“Hey.” Nico said making Percy jump.

“Nico!” Percy exclaimed and hugged him and Nico laughed hugging back. “Where have you been?”

“Busy.” Nico said smiling at him warmly. “I found a job actually! I didn’t like you having to pay for me every time we went out.”

“Really?” Percy asked sharply. He remembered what Nico had said about under the table job when they were teenagers, and he didn’t want Nico to work one if that was true. He didn’t think Nico had citizenship now anymore than when he was young. 

“Don’t worry it’s a safe place.” Nico promised caressing Percy’s cheek gently and smiling up at him. “I’ve known this guy since I was a kid. I’ll tell you all about it but I haven’t eaten in a couple days so I’d rather tell you over food.”

“A couple days?” Percy asked sharply starting to lead the way to the nearest restaurant. He doubted either of them felt like cooking.

“It happens sometimes.” Nico said with a shrug, following Percy. “I just forget, there are more important things than food.”

“Ya but food is still important.” Percy pointed out and Nico made a noncommittal noise. No wonder he was always so thin. Percy stopped outside a restaurant he had been to a couple times with Annabeth. “This place is pretty good, I’m assuming you don’t feel like cooking?” Nico laughed and shook his head. “Good me neither. Let’s go, the dinner rush should be over.”

“So tell me what happened?” Percy said once they had gotten a table and ordered.

“Okay so I got a job working for this older guy in little Italy who runs a restaurant.” Nico said. “When I was a kid and teenager I hung around little Italy a lot because people there spoke a language I recognized, though I learned English quickly. And one day I was hanging out by this place and I guess it was busy because this older man ended up moving restock stuff by himself. He spotted me and asked me to help and I did.

“He asked me if I was busy and I was confused but told him I wasn’t and he was like ‘good then you can help me.” Nico said and laughed. “I helped him out fairly often after that just for a place to go, something to do, and often something to eat. Anyway I went back to little Italy the other day, and it turns out that old guy still owns the same restaurant and we caught up. While we were talking I mentioned that I couldn’t get a job because of problems with documents and he basically just said “I know you’re a good kid so you work for me now.””

“Wow that’s something.” Percy said blinking in surprise and Nico chuckled smiling more widely than usual.

“I know. He’s going to pay me in cash so I won’t need to open a bank account. I just have to be a little careful about inspectors but I think this will work out well. He’s a nice man and I still like being around little Italy a lot, it reminds me of home.”

Their food arrived then, at least Nico did eat all of it. It seemed when he remembered to eat he had an apatite. Percy decided he would try and make sure Nico ate regularly as best he could.

“Can you come home with me tonight or are you still busy?” Percy asked trying not to give Nico puppy dog eyes as he did.

“No I’m not busy.” Nico said softly and Percy beamed at him. When they finished they got separate bills, since Nico could pay for himself this time.

“We should make cupcakes!” Percy gasped as they walked back to his apartment.

“What?” Nico asked startled.

“I’m good at baking, we should bake cupcakes! They’re fun to make, fun to decorate, and fun to eat.” Percy said smiling at Nico who laughed softly.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Nico agreed humoring Percy. When they got back Percy made sure they had the ingredients they would need for cupcakes and they started baking together. Nico laughed when he managed to get flour all over his black shirt.

“It’s starting to snow.” Nico pointed out grumpily looking out the window, at one point pausing to take a good look out the window.

“Don’t like snow?” Percy asked cocking his head to the side.

“It loses it’s charm when you spend most of your time on the street.” Nico half snapped back sarcastically, sometimes Percy forgot about that. Percy walked up behind Nico and put his hands on Nico’s hips kissing his neck gently.

“Come here whenever you can.” Percy told Nico. “Seriously this can be your home now too if you want it.”

“Thank you Percy.” Nico said smiling at him. “Don’t worry too much I’ve found plenty of safe places out there over the years. They’re just colder around this time.”

“Okay.” Percy said and they went back to mixing the batter and then pouring it into a cupcake tray. “You know it’s going to be thanksgiving in about three weeks.” Percy said.

“Oh?” Nico asked absently, he was looking out the window again.

“Ya and I’m going to have a little get together here I think, Annabeth and that girl she likes. My mom and her new boyfriend, just if you want to meet them. Or not I’ll tell you when they’ll be here if you don’t want to meet them.” Nico rested a finger against Percy’s lips to silence him.

“I’d love to meet them Percy, but I usually spend holidays with my half sister and her fiancé.” Nico said and Percy couldn’t remember if Nico had ever mentioned having a sister.

“They can come too.” He said quickly instead. “Umm what are their names?”

“Her name is Hazel and she’s a few years younger than me. Apparently my father got busy after he left my mother.” Nico said dryly, hopping up to sit on the counter while Percy slipped the cupcakes into the oven now that it was done preheating. “My father’s contacted me a few times over the last few years and one of the last ones was to let me know about her. I don’t know why he took so long to tell me about her, but I found her as quickly as I could. She’s a lovely girl, accepted me into her life as soon as she found out we were family.

“Her fiancé’s name is Frank. He’s a little more suspicious of me but I can’t really blame him. Still, Hazel invites me over for almost every occasion. It might be nice to return the favour.” Nico mused reaching out to Percy, who walked over to Nico, who spread his legs so Percy could lean against the table between them.

“Please do. I’d love to meet your sister. We can both introduce each other to our families. Well families minus fathers.” Percy joked wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist. Nico laughed to Percy’s relief.

“Sounds like a plan.” Nico agreed draping his arms over Percy’s shoulders and smiling softly at him. “Oh and Percy do you think you’ll be up to coming out with me again tomorrow night? If you need more time to recover I understand, I’ll go out by myself.”

“No I’ll come with you.” Percy agreed quickly.

“Perfect.” Nico purred kissing the corner of Percy’s mouth. “You know I’ve been playing a little game with the police, leaving notes for them? I’d like to introduce you to that game now, we’ll be careful with this body and leave little calling card.” 

“Oh? What do you have planned for it?” Percy asked smirking slightly.

“The dead need never be alone. Let us help you join them.” Nico quoted smiling at Percy. “Then you just need to decide what you want to be called.”

Percy gave a thoughtful hum and kissed Nico softly.

“I’m your servant.” Percy decided. “That’s all they need to know.”

Nico gave a soft gasp and kissed Percy passionately. Apparently Nico liked that answer. Percy wrapped his arms tighter around Nico as Nico arched to press against him. Percy gasped when Nico tilted his head and deepened the kiss, kneading Percy’s shoulders.

“We can’t right now.” Percy mumbled into the kiss worriedly. “We’ll burn the cupcakes.” Nico broke the kiss by throwing his head back and laughing. Percy leaned in and kissed Nico’s neck twice before Nico pushed him gently away.

“Okay smart one.” Nico teased. “It can wait until after the cupcakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so long in coming but now that I actually know where I'm taking this story there shouldn't be any more long breaks like that.

**Author's Note:**

> The he Nico mentions as "the king he wanted to be" is minos if you didn't guess, I just didn't know how he fit into a real world thingy. This is supposed to be a one shot but like most things it I get a lot of good feedback I have ideas of how to add more to it. Who knows it may even become a full fledged story. If that happens it will not stay T it might even go to E, just be warned if you ask for it.


End file.
